calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Calixis Sector
“It is an ill-omened place, my lord. Cursed, they say, a fount of witches and other foulness. A chalice of corruption, haunted by a dead sun. They say it is but a matter of time before the stars align and the entire place is torn asunder by Daemons. Of course, they say that about a great many places. But in this case, master, the Tarot indicates it is actually true.” — Diviner Adept Harpious Mundis The Calixis Sector is located in the Segmentum Obscurus, on the northern edge of the known galaxy, and represents a portion of the considerable territories conquered by the Imperial hero Lord Militant Golgenna Angevin more than a thousand years ago. Its first governor was Drusus, one of Angevin’s most capable generals, a man now revered as an Imperial saint. This territory represents a vulnerable fraction of the Imperium, far from the millions-strong armies and mighty battlefleets that protect its most ancient and important worlds and defend its war-torn frontiers. The fate of the sector is tainted with disturbing prophecies and haunted by an inexplicable evil. Within its ill-portended bounds there are countless threats to keep the adepts of the Imperium stretched beyond capacity. It is up to a few extraordinary individuals to save the sector from being consumed by a dark future of corruption and suffering. 'Overview' The Calixis Sector has many heavily populated and important worlds, but it lies a great distance from the Imperium’s heartland and, like so much of the Imperium, it must ultimately fend for itself. Like all Imperial territories, the Calixis Sector is at risk from the chronic dangers facing humanity: war, mutation, xenos activity, the mark of Chaos, and so on. However, a singular threat lurks somewhere in the Calixis Sector, a mysterious, prophesied doom that has drawn the particular scrutiny of the Inquisition to this group of worlds. This enigmatic threat, the Hereticus Tenebrae, or the Tyrant Star as it is known, is something the forces of the Inquisition most fervently wish to uncover, to comprehend and to destroy, before it is too late. To trailing, the Calixis Sector is bordered by the hazardous territories of the Fydae Great Cloud and to spinward by the Scarus Sector. Bordering to coreward, its immediate neighbour is the Ixaniad Sector. To rimward lie the contested and unregulated frontiers of the Halo Stars. The hive world of Scintilla, situated in the Golgenna Reach, is the capital of the Calixis Sector. Along with the hellish mining world Sepheris Secundus and the war-torn planet Iocanthos, it forms a triumvirate of worlds essential for the sector’s survival. The most powerful man in the Calixis Sector is officially Sector Governor Marius Hax, who rules in the name of the Adeptus Terra from the Lucid Palace on Scintilla. However, the Calixian Conclave, led by Lord Inquisitor Caidin, is the ultimate authority in the sector, a clandestine and all-powerful presence behind the visible emblems and figureheads of power. No one has the power to gainsay the word of the Inquisition. Other important Imperial servants are Lord Inquisitor Anton Zerbe of the Tyrantine Cabal, Arch-Cardinal Ignato of the Adeptus Ministorum, Lord Marshal Goreman of the Adeptus Arbites, Senior Astropath Xiao and Canoness Goneril of the Adepta Sororitas. The power of the Adepta, however, is rivalled by the Great Houses, the noble families and corporations, which maintain a presence across the sector. Even the minor noble houses, those whose influence is limited to a single world, hold a great deal of power over ordinary citizens. 'Galactic Position' To trailing, the Calixis Sector is bordered by the hazardous territories of the Fydae Great Cloud and to spinward by the Scarus Sector. Bordering to coreward, its nearest neighbor is the Ixaniad Sector. To rimward lay the contested and unregulated frontiers of the Halo Stars and beyond them, the Koronus Expanse. 'Sub-Sectors' The Calixis Sector is split into several sub-sectors. • Golgenna Reach • Drusus Marches • Adrantis Sub-Sector • Hazeroth Sub-Sector • Malfian Sub-Sector • Josian Reach • Markayn Marches • The Periphery 'Planets' There are many worlds within the Calixis Sector. From the stretches of the Golgenna Reach to the dim coldness of the Hazeroth Abyss, there are many types of planet inhabited by man. Some, such as the Hives of Fenksworld, are well known to the Imperium, whilst others are all but lost, faded from Administratum maps or isolated by warp storms. All have the potential to harbor miscreants, heretics and other, darker forces. *47 Kapella *88 Tanstar *Abandoned Hope *Acreage *Alactra *Amun’an Morrus *Archaos *Aryus One *Askelphion Secundus *Avitohol *Balecaster *Baraspine *Belahaam *Bloodfall System *Bront *Canopus *Cantus *Cindar *Cloister *Coseflame *Cryptus *Cyclopea *Cyprian's Gate *Cyrus Vulpa *Dreah *Dusk *Dwimlicht *Elros *Endrite *Faldon Kise *Fedrid *Fenksworld *Fervious *Fydae System **Fydae Minos **Junos **Kessae *Ganf Magna *Gelmiro System **Gelmiro Primus **Gelmiro Secundus **Gelmiro Tertius *Grangold *Granithor *Grove's Fall *Gunpoint *Guytoga *Haddrack *Heed *Hesiod's Wake *Heterodyne *Hilarion *Hredrin *Ichovor *Idumea *Iocanthos *JXMA18Z *Kalf *Kenov III *Kinog *Klybo *Kommitzar *Kulth *Lachrymae *Lacusta *Landunder *Laskin *The Lathes **Hadd **Hesh **Het **Lycosidae *Lehyde Ten *Lo *Luggum *Maccabeus Quintus *Malfi **Gallowglass (moon) *Malice *Mara *Marioch *Misery IX *Monrass *Mortressa *Morwen VI *Mosul *Munsk *ND0/K4 *Norcarmos V *Omnicron 71-DX *Opus Macharius *Orbell Quill *Orendal’s Tomb *Pellucida V *Penolpass *Percipre *Phagir *Phyrr *Piety *Piety of Seth *Pilgrim's Pause *Purgatory of Soubirous *Prester Myra *Prol System **Prol I **Prol II **Prol III **Prol IV **Prol V **Prol VI **Prol VII **Prol VIII **Prol IX **Prol X *Quaddis *Regulus *Reshia *Sacris *Samson IV *Scarric XXII *Scintilla **Lachesis (moon) *Seedworld AFG:218 *Sekmet **St. Astrid's Fall *Sentinel *Sepheris Secundus *Settlement 228 **Designate-228-18 *Sinophia *Siren's Den *Sisk *Sleef *Snowden's World *Solomon *Sophano Prime *Soprony *Soryth *Sozomen's Last Stand *Spectoris *Strank *Stygian Prime *Synford *Tephaine System **Reth **Siculi **Tephaine **Tephaine Minor *Teruxyne *Thical *Threnos *Tranch *Tsade System **Tsade **Tsade II *Tygress System **Tygress I **Tygress II **Tygress III **Tygress IV **Tygress V *Valon Urr *Valos Krin *Vaxanide *Veneris *Volonx *Woe *Xeiros Prime *Ysai Ydumee *Zel System **Zel Primus **Zel Secundus **Zel Tertius *Zillman's Domain *Zweihan's World 'Space Stations' As benefits any major sector of the Imperium, the Calixis Sector boasts a wide range of naval and commercial facilities to support travel amongst its star systems. Only a fraction are listed below as even a standard system might have dozens of stations of their own to support cargo transfers, defense monitoring, research, and so on. For every base still in operation, though, there are multitudes of abandoned or derelict stations scattered across the void, each home to pirates or worse. • 41 Pry • Diogenes IV Research Station • Drystan Construction Yards • Kormisoshi Dockyards • Port Gavinus • Port Wander • Port Wrath • Sabriel • Tetragon Facility 'Power Groups' The Feudal Order *Adeptus Terra **Administratum ***Departmento Munitorum ***Officio Assassinorum ***Imperial Guard ***Imperial Navy ****Battlefleet Calixis ****Navis Nobilite **Adeptus Arbites ***Chasteners ***Detectives ***Verispex ***Divisio Immoralis ***White Hand ***Cult-Stalkers ***Mortiurges ***Cyber-Mastiff Handlers **Adeptus Astra Telepathica ***Scholastia Psykana ****Psykana Temple Calix **Adeptus Astronomica **Adeptus Custodes *Adeptus Ministorum **Sector Synod ***Arch-Dioceses **Adepta Sororitas ***Sisters of Battle ***Orders Famulous ***Orders Dialogous ***Orders Hospitaller **Schola Progenium ***Drill Abbots **Frateris Militia **Confessors **Arch Exorcists **Banishers ***Daemonym Seekers **Red Redemption **Great Chantries of Tarsus **Mendicantine Fraters **Margin Crusade **Drusians **Sisters of the Void **Vitrian Covenant **Cult of the Emperor Revenant *Adeptus Mechanicus **Disciples of Thule **Divine Light of Sollex **Auxilia Myrmidon **Skitarii **Hippocrasian Agglomeration **Explorator Team X–120B **Techsorcists *Inquisition **Ordo Hereticus ***Witchfinders **Ordo Malleus ***Grey Knights ***Scholariate at Arms ****Reliquary 26 **Ordo Xenos ***Deathwatch **Ordo Chronos **Calixian Conclave ***Legate Investigators ***Xeno Hybris ***Seculos Attendous ***Polypsykana ***Ocularians **Tyrantine Cabal ***Tenebrae Collegium **Black Ships **Maccabean Black Priests **Ordo Sicarius **Pyroclasts **Puritans ***Thorians ***Amalathians ***Monodominants **Radicals ***Xanthites ***Recongregators ***Isstvanians ***Oblationists ***Libricars *Space Marines The Great Houses *House Krin *Cestelle Alliance *DeVayne Incorporation *Machenko Dynasty *Skaelen-Har Hegemony The Lesser Houses *House Corvus *House Belasco *House Klave Other *Blood Guild *Belasco Deathworks *Cadence Arms and Incunabula *Chaliced Commissariat *Hetaireia Lexis *Void Commercia *Moritat *Sons of Dispater *Xeno-Arcanists *Chartist Captains **The Misericord **Bountiful Beast **Pale Sepulchre Criminal *Astral Knives *Beast House *Brotherhood of Thollos *Cold Guild *Cold Trade *Gentle Order of the Garden Door *Kasballica *Malifixers *Reclaimators *Two-and-Mirror Hereticus *Empyric Engineers *Infil-Traitors *Logicians *The Masqued *Night Cult *Pale Throng *Phaenonites *Servants of Twilight *Seven Silences *Temple of the Saviour Emperor Malleus *Assessors of the Black Tontine *Pilgrims of Hayte *Ateanism *Brotherhood of the Horned Darkness *Vile Savants *The Menagerie *The Murder Room *Starry Order Xenos *Amaranthine Syndicate *Cortax *Cryptos *Draethri *Fra’al *Eldar **Kabal of the Crimson Woe *Enoulians *Enslavers *Hrud *Mecronids *Morgauth *Orks **Axebiter Tribe *Q'Orl *Scythians *Simulacra *Stryxis *Tyranids *Vault-Keepers *Xenarch Obscuro *Komus, the Tyrant Star 'Personalities' • Sector Governor Marius Hax • Senior Astropath Xiao • Queen Lachryma III • Archdeacon Ludmilla • Cicutus Okeanos • Korvakae • Jastus Volens Inquisitors of the Tyrantine Cabal • Lord Inquisitor Anton Zerbe, Ordo Hereticus • Witch Finder Rykehuss, Ordo Hereticus • Daemonhunter Ahmazzi, Ordo Malleus • Inquisitor Astrid Skane, Ordo Hereticus • Inquisitor Van Vuygens, Ordo Xenos • Inquisitor Globus Vaarak, Ordo Hereticus • Lady Olianthe Rathbone • Inquisitor Soldevan, Ordo Hereticus • Inquisitor Vownus Kaede, Ordo Hereticus (Ordo Xenos) • Inquisitor Al-Subaai, Ordo Xenos Heretical *Hedrodal *The Burning One *Ferran Ghast *Myrchella Sinderfell *Magos Vathek *The Burning Princess *Coriolanus Vestra *Tobias Belasco *Unknown Heretic *Archimedes Noxt *Sar Resque *Nomen Ryne *Illucis Grizvaldi *Ammicus Tole *Cyrrik Scayl *Zashlun *Marabas, Lord of Change *Intendant Recusant *The Eye of the Abyss